1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a first enclosure and a second enclosure capable of rotating relative to the first enclosure around a first rotation axis and a second rotation axis defined within a plane set perpendicular to the first rotation axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook personal computer includes a main body enclosure and a display enclosure. A keyboard is exposed on the surface of the main body enclosure. A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is exposed on the surface of the display enclosure. The display enclosure is coupled to the main body enclosure through a swivel mechanism. The swivel mechanism realizes the rotation of the display enclosure around a horizontal axis relative to the main body enclosure. The display enclosure is in this manner folded over the main body enclosure through the rotation around the horizontal axis.
The swivel mechanism also realizes the rotation of the display enclosure relative to the main body enclosure around a vertical axis defined within a plane set perpendicular to the horizontal axis. The horizontal axis is in this manner allowed to rotate around the vertical axis. When the display enclosure is folded over the main body enclosure, either the front or back surface of the display enclosure can be received on the front surface of the main body enclosure.
The main body enclosure includes a base and a cover coupled to the base. The swivel mechanism is fixed on the base. The swivel mechanism protrudes out of an opening defined in the cover. The swivel mechanism is covered with a hinge cap likewise protruding out of the opening. A flange is formed at the lower end of the hinge cap. The flange serves to prevent the hinge cap from dropping out of the main body enclosure. Wires penetrate through the swivel mechanism between the main body enclosure and the display enclosure.
The hinge cap is loosely received in the opening. The hinge cap thus tends to jounce in the opening when the user carries the notebook personal computer, for example. The flange of the hinge cap collides against the enclosure. The hinge cap accordingly rattles. The noise sometimes annoys the user of the notebook personal computer.
The wires are passed through the swivel mechanism during the production of the notebook personal computer. The swivel mechanism is covered with the hinge cap. The elasticity of the wires pushes up the hinge cap, for example. The hinge cap is thus lifted up from the swivel mechanism. The cover is then coupled to the base. The hinge cap should be received in the opening of the cover. Since the hinge cap is lifted up from the swivel mechanism in the aforementioned manner, the worker must hold the hinge cap against the swivel mechanism during the attachment of the cover. The notebook personal computer cannot be assembled in an efficient manner.